¿Que harías si murieras mañana?
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: En un mundo alterno del que conocemos de Negima, Setsuna Sakurazaki es una shinigami que se dedica cazar almas malignas para subsistir, y Konoka Konoe es una joven humana a punto de morir ¿Que sucederá cuando sus caminos se crucen una noche? One-shot.


**Konichiwa lectores-san! nwn/ aca les traigo un One-shot Konosetsu que se me ocurrió al leer el manga** _ **"¿Qué harías si murieses mañana?"**_ **XD aunque claro, voy a cambiar algunas partes para que no sea igual :D**

 **Renuncia: Negima no es mio, todo es de Akamatsu-sensei :3**

 _ **¿Qué harías si murieras mañana?**_

En un mundo muy diferente del que conocemos, un lugar muy oscuro y maligno, donde solo se encuentran shinigamis, encontraba una joven, de aparentemente 18 años aproximadamente, cabello negro suelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tez pálida, ojos oscuros como la noche. Ella vestía una gabardina negra sin mangas, debajo una camisa gris sin mangas también y debajo, usaba unos pantalones jeans negros con unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color.

Aquella chica se llamaba Setsuna Sakurazaki, y era una shinigami ¿Cómo sabrías eso? Pues porque, a diferencia de los humanos normales, ella tenía orejas puntiagudas, y un par de cuernos negros en su cabeza.

Ahora mismo, Setsuna estaba sentada en una roca de el mundo shinigami, leyendo un libro negro denominado "Dark Book". Los dioses de la muerte trabajaban en cazar almas negativas del mundo humano para llevárselas a sus superiores y así ganar algo de dinero para sustentarse. Pero lo que ocurría, era que ella no había podido cazar ningún alma, y las deudas la estaban sofocando, así que recurrió a tomar "prestado" ese libro para tener suerte en la caza.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban caminando dos chicos de unos 20 años hacia Setsuna con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros. Uno era de cabello corto y castaño, ojos dorados, cuernos anaranjados, y vestía una camisa gris, corbata roja, pantalones negros y sandalias grises. El otro que lo acompañaba era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos cafés, cuernos negros y usaba una chaqueta verde oscura, pantalones cortos negros, y zapatos deportivos rojos. Él llevaba en sus manos una hoz de shinigami.

"¡Hey Setsuna! ¿Has cazado algo últimamente? ¡El jefe está muy enfadado!" –Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona-

"¡Cállate Sou!" –Dijo ella al castaño- Esta vez si tendré suerte, estuve buscando un buen objetivo" –Sonrio de manera superior hacia Sou-

"¡E-Espera! ¡E-Ese…! ¿¡Ese acaso no es el 'Dark Book'!?" –Dijo el rubio señalando el libro negro en las manos de Setsuna- ¡Detente! ¡Ese libro está lleno de gente peligrosa!

"Setsuna, si el jefe te encuentra con ese libro…¡Te asesinaran!" –Exclamo Sou alarmado y nervioso-

"Sou, Hayate, ya cállense" –Dijo Setsuna y arranco una hoja del libro en donde se podía observar la foto de una chica- "Si cazo esta alma, todas mis deudas serán pagadas" –Les dedico a ambos una sonrisa de burla-

Dicho eso, Setsuna se guardó ese trozo de papel en su bolsillo, se colocó la capucha de su gabardina e invoco sus alas, que parecían las de un ave negra, y salió volando lejos de esos dos chicos.

"¡Espera Setsuna! ¡Ese libro es…!" –Grito Sou hacia Setsuna, pero ella no logro escuchar esas últimas palabras de él-

…

La escena cambia, y ahora se veía una habitación completamente blanca, y con una chica de unos 18 años, sentada en una cama. Al parecer aquella chica de piel clara, largo cabello y ojos de color chocolate, estaba en ese hospital por una enfermedad que tenía.

"Cof cof" –Tosía ella-

Minutos después, una enfermera se adentró a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

"Konoe-san, ya es hora de dormir" –Dijo la enfermera-

"Ah...si, entendido" –Dijo Konoe y le sonrió a la enfermera-

La enfermera le devolvió la sonrisa, acto seguido, apago la luz, y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Esa chica, se llamaba Konoka Konoe, y estaba desde hace un par de semanas en ese hospital, debido a una enfermedad que había contraído y que supuestamente dicen algunos médicos, no hay cura. Así que esos últimos días, Konoka se la pasaba leyendo un libro para hacer su estadía allí menos aburrida.

Konoka estaba a punto de dormirse cuando vio que una leve brisa de viento golpeo la cortina de la ventana.

"Ah" –Dijo Konoka y camino hacia la ventana- "Hace un poco de frío, mejor cierro la ventana"

Konoka estaba a punto de cerrarla, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia afuera, se sorprendió con lo que estaba viendo.

Allí, frente a ella, en esa oscura noche, se encontraba una figura negra, con un par de alas del mismo color. Cuando Konoka observo bien lo que había, su sorpresa no podía ser más. Era una chica, vestida de oscuro completamente, con alas parecidas a las de un cuervo, y con una sonrisa, que aunque fuera de burla, hacía latir el corazón de Konoe.

"Buenas noches, princesa" –Dijo Setsuna con tono sarcástico"

"¿Q-Que…? ¿Un…un angel?" –Balbuceo Konoka-

Setsuna se puso en cuclillas en la ventana para estar más comoda.

"Nop, soy todo lo opuesto a eso" –Dijo Setsuna sonriendo inocentemente- "Yo soy Setsuna Sakurazaki, un dios de la muerte, gusto en conocerte, Konoka Konoe"

"¿Un…dios…de la muerte?" –Balbuceo Konoka pasmada-

"Así es, y por eso te diré algo que probablemente no creerás, así que pon atención" –Dijo Setsuna-

Konoka afirmo con la cabeza para que ella prosiguiera.

"Tú, vas a morir, más específicamente en dos semanas, el martes a las 15:48" –Dijo Setsuna, aun sonriendo, pero con un dedo apuntando hacia arriba- "Así que si no haces nada en ese tiempo, un ángel vendrá para probablemente ascenderte al cielo"

"Dos semanas…" –Murmuro Konoka-

Setsuna sonríe cínicamente mientras miraba con diversión la expresión de miedo en la cara de Konoka.

"Hey…" –Murmuro Setsuna y se acercó a Konoka, poniendo su mano en la barbilla de ella- "Konoka-san ¿No crees que es triste morir tan joven?" –Dijo en un tono maligno Setsuna- "¿Te sientes sola? ¿Tienes el corazón roto? ¿Estas celosa de otras personas?"

Los ojos de Setsuna se tornaron rojizos, y un aura oscura estaba envolviendo a las dos chicas.

" '¿Por qué yo?' 'Incluso aunque los demás viven alegres' 'Incluso las personas malas' '¿Por qué yo tengo que pasar por esto?' " –Decía Setsuna con una sonrisa más descarada en su rostro- ¿No piensas eso, Konoka-san?" –Dijo Setsuna-

Konoka bajo su mirada, con desesperación y miedo en sus ojos.

Setsuna miraba satisfecha la expresión de Konoka, entonces, se apartó de ella, bajo de la ventana, y camino tranquilamente hacia la cama de Konoe, y finalmente, se sentó allí.

"Pero sabes" –Empezo a hablar Setsuna con convicción- "Estoy aquí para salvar a esas pobres personas, ese es mi propósito"

Konoka, rápidamente levanta su mirada, y observa fijamente a Setsuna. Acto seguido, ella se acerca a Setsuna y se sienta a su lado.

"Así que, Konoka-san" –Dijo Setsuna y la observo con una sonrisa de fachada- "Dame tu alma, si lo haces, cumpliré uno de tus deseos"

Los ojos de Konoka no podían estar más abiertos de sorpresa.

"Mi…¿Deseo?" –Murmuro Konoka-

"Claro, cualquiera" –Afirmo Setsuna- "Algo que desees que pase, o algo que tu quieras, puedo cumplir cualquiera de tus deseos"

La mirada de Setsuna se tornó a una más retorcida.

"Fuera de esos deseos, sugiero que arruines la vida de alguien a quien no toleras u odias" –Expreso la shinigami- "Si hay alguien, el que sea, estoy segura que podría matar a esa persona"

"¿M-Matar…?" –Murmuro Konoka nerviosa-

"Exacto, alguien a quien odies o estés celosa, puedo hacer cualquier cosa con el poder de un dios de la muerte" –Dijo Setsuna y prosiguió- "Si haces un contrato conmigo, morirás mañana, pero puedo garantizarte deseos que nunca cumplirías incluso en 100 años"

Setsuna termino de hablar y observo como Konoka estaba inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, al parecer estaba temblando, tal vez de nervios o miedo, por encontrar a un ser con un poder tal como el de asesinar a alguien si lo deseas. Pasaban los segundos, y la shinigami se estaba disgustando más por el silencio incomodo que había entre ellas, así que se quitó la capucha que tenía encima, ya que le estaba dando calor.

Konoka se quedó anonadada con el lindo rostro que tenía aquella fría shinigami.

"Konoka-san, al menos…al menos se honesta contigo misma antes de morir" –Murmuro Setsuna desviando su mirada-

Konoka se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba esas palabras de ella, así que juntando todo el valor que tenía, y pensando una y otra vez su deseo, por fin se había decidido.

"Enserio…" –Murmuro Konoka-

Setsuna giro su mirada hacia Konoka, quien ahora la miraba con ojos determinantes.

"¿Enserio puedes…cumplir cualquier cosa?" –Dijo Konoka-

"Por supuesto, los dioses de la muerte son fieles a sus palabras" –Dijo Setsuna sonriendo-

"Entonces…" –Murmuro Konoka-

" _Yo lo se Konoka-san, conozco a los de tu tipo perfectamente, por fuera puedes parecer una linda y pura persona…¡Pero por dentro eres alguien oscura y corrupta!"_ –Pensaba Setsuna- _" El 'Dark Book' está lleno de gente peligrosa que poseen un alma muy oscura…Konoka-san…¿¡Qué harías si murieras mañana!?"_ –Penso Setsuna excitada e impaciente por escuchar el deseo de Konoka-

"Yo quiero…" –Murmuro Konoka-

" _¡Muy bien, di tu deseo más oscuro Konoka-san!"_ –Pensaba emocionada Setsuna-

"Quiero tener sexo con una linda chica…" –Dijo Konoka firmemente-

" _¡Bien! ¡Sabía que tú eras malva-! ¿Espera que? ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba ella de decir?" –_ Penso muy sorprendida Setsuna-

Setsuna abrió los ojos como platos y su mirada perdió todo el cinismo que tenía antes.

"…¿Qué? Espera un momento, ¿Acaso escuche mal? –Dijo la shinigami mientras se ponía una mano en la frente-

"¡Hacer el amor con una chica! ¡Eso es lo que deseo!" –Expreso entusiasmada Konoka-

" _¿Qué….a que te refieres…?"_ –Penso Setsuna temblando de nervios-

Konoka se puso a revisar los libros que estaban en un bolso al lado de su cama y se los mostro a Setsuna. Un leve sonrojo se tornó en la diosa de la muerte, y su sorpresa no paraba de crecer.

" _¿L-Libros sobre lesbianismo? ¿Mangas yuri? Que…que…¿¡Que es esto!?"_ –Setsuna estaba tan sorprendida y tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Konoka se acercaba lentamente a ella. Entonces, Setsuna se percató de la corta distancia entre ellas, cuando Konoka toco suavemente la mano de Setsuna.

Al sentir el tacto, sus mejillas ardieron, y se apartó tanto como pudo de aquella humana.

"C-C-Creo que te buscare a a-alguien para que cumpla t-tu d-deseo" –Dijo Setsuna nerviosa, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana-

Setsuna estaba a punto de irse, cuando una mano tomo su muñeca. Ella se volveo, y era la misma Konoka, quien ahora tenía una mirada…¿Sensual? Konoe atrajo a Setsuna hacia ella, hasta que estuvieran a solo unos milímetros de distancia.

"Yo…cuando yo te vi aparecer, creí que eras el ángel con el que había soñado hace un par de noches…" –Murmuro Konoka-

"¿Eh?" –Dijo Setsuna sonrosándose-

Konoka levanta su mano, y toca con suavidad la mejilla de Setsuna.

"Tú eres el tipo de chica que quiero" –Expreso Konoka con una sonrisa-

" _¿Qué? ¿Qué?...¿¡QUÉ!?"_ –Pensó Setsuna MUY nerviosa-

Setsuna rápidamente se aparta de Konoka.

"¡Me niego!" –Exclamo ella- "¡Soy heterosexual, a mí me gustan los chicos, además, siempre salgo alguno de ellos y no nos despedimos hasta el amanecer!" –Exclamo completamente nerviosa y roja Setsuna-

Ahora mismo, la shinigami se arrepiente de haber dicho eso, ya que…indirectamente acaba de decir que es una pervertida.

"Yo no salgo con chicas" –Suspiro Setsuna-

"Pero Setsuna-san…¿No dijiste que podías cumplir cualquier cosa hace poco?" –Dijo Konoka-

De repente, Setsuna sintió una extraña sensación, como si la hubieran apuñalado en la espalda…Los nervios la estaban matando.

Konoka se acerca a Setsuna hasta estar a muy pocos centímetros.

"¿No dijiste que los dioses de la muerte son fieles a sus palabras?" –Expreso Konoka con molestia en su voz-

"¡Pero…Pero…!" –Balbuceo nerviosa Setsuna-

Konoka toma la muñeca de Setsuna y en un movimiento rápido, ya estaba Konoe encima de la shinigami.

"Este es mi único deseo" –Dijo Konoka sonrosada y con una sonrisa de felicidad-

"¡Hey…!¡Dejame ir!" –Exclamo Setsuna nerviosa y asustada por lo que podía pasar-

"¡Tengamos una gran noche!" –Fue lo único que respondió Konoka-

" _¿¡QUE DIJO!? ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Me niego a esto!"_ –Pensó desesperada Setsuna mientras trataba de soltarse de Konoka- _"Mierda…no puedo utilizar mis poderes…¿¡Acaso el contrato ya fue establecido!?"_

Konoka se acercó poco a poco a Setsuna hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder besarla.

"¡Y-Yo no puedo aceptar ese deseo!" –Exclamo Setsuna con puro miedo ahora-

"Oh no digas eso, lo vas a disfrutar" –Dijo Konoka feliz-

Setsuna no pudo responder a eso, porque, sin previo aviso, Konoka beso suavemente los labios de la shinigami.

" _¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que acaba de hacer ella!?"_ –Penso Setsuna mientras su cara se ponía roja como un tomate-

Setsuna se puso todavía más nerviosa ahora al ver que, lentamente, Konoka la estaba desvistiendo ahora con una mirada coqueta.

"No te preocupes Setsuna-san, seré gentil contigo" –Expreso Konoka coquetamente-

¿La expresión de Setsuna en ese momento? Puro miedo, terror y nervios, por lo que consideran los shinigamis un "simple humano". La expresión de Setsuna refleja un " _NOOOOOO!"_ por respuesta.

…

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _ **Mundo Shinigami…**_

Ahora mismo, Setsuna se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía ser una gran biblioteca. Estaba en una librería del mundo shinigami, y tenía una expresión furiosa en su rostro, además de tener en sus manos el "Dark Book". Planeaba devolver ese nefasto libro que hizo que sufriera la noche anterior.

Mientras, estaban caminando hacia ella, los dos shinigamis, Sou y Hayato que hablaron con Setsuna el día anterior.

"¿Y Setsuna? ¿Cómo te fue con tu victima? ¿Paso 'algo' anoche?" –Dijo el shinigami castaño, Sou, con burla-

Setsuna no dijo nada, y luego giro su vista lentamente, con sus ojos completamente rojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un aura de fuego cubriéndole a su alrededor.

"Oh oh…fue un gusto conocerte Sou" –Dijo Hayato mientras se escondía de aquella furiosa shinigami-

Sou estaba petrificado al ver la expresión de furia de esa diosa de la muerte, y estaba a punto de prepararse para el gran golpe que se avecinaba en su cara, si no fuera que, cuando Setsuna lanzo el puñetazo hacia él, una mano bloqueo por completo el puñetazo.

Ambos shinigamis giraron sus miradas, y era nada más y nada menos que una de sus muchos jefes.

"¡J-Jefa!" –Exclamaron Setsuna y Sou hacia la shinigami al lado de ellos-

" _Oh oh, esto va a empeorar para ti Setsuna"_ –Pensaba Hayato mientras una gota estilo anime caía por su nuca-

"Setsuna ¿Tú fuiste la que tomo el 'Dark Book' sin nuestro consentimiento?" –Dijo la jefa shinigami con una expresión seria y que provocaría a cualquiera terror-

"B-Bueno…eh..yo…" –Balbuceo Setsuna nerviosa-

"¿Fuiste tú? Responde" –Dijo con firmeza su superior-

"S-Si" –Afirmo Setsuna-

"Bien Setsuna, es hora de que TÚ tomes responsabilidad de esto" –Expreso la mujer hacia Setsuna-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Setsuna no pudo evitar imaginarse una escena en donde ella estaba encadenada por las muñecas y los pies, con poca ropa para vestir y frente a ella, su jefa tenía un látigo con una punta de metal al final, lista para "castigarla" de una forma cruel.

" _¡NOOO! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!"_ –Pensó desesperada Setsuna con terror en su cara-

Entonces, sin previo aviso, apareció abrazándola por detrás a Setsuna, casi matando a la pobre shinigami del susto. Entonces, cuando Sakurazaki giro su vista, para ver quien la sorprendió, su rostro palideció por completo, tornando se blanco.

Esa chica era nada más y nada menos que…

"¡Setsunaaa-saaaan!" –Expreso alegremente la chica-

"¿¡Konoka Konoe!?" –Exclamo Setsuna al ver la identidad de la joven que tenía detrás-

"¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!" –Exclamo Konoka con felicidad-

"¿¡Que está pasando!?" –Dijo Setsuna muy confundida-

Konoka ahora tenía una apariencia más de shinigami, con unos cuernos negros en su cabeza, unas pequeñas alas negras en su espalda, y un vestuario completamente oscuro, como una remera sin mangas negra, con un chaleco gris. Debajo usaba una corta de color negro, con unas botas del mismo color.

" _¡Que linda!"_ –Fue lo que pensaron Hayato y Sou al unisonó al verla y sonrojarse al instante-

"¿P-Porque estas tu aquí? ¿No se suponía que tu alma oscura había desaparecido?" –Dijo Setsuna-

"¿Alma oscura? ¿De qué hablas Setsuna?" –Interrogo la jefa shinigami-

"Su alma oscura Jefa, si no ¿Por qué ella estaría en el 'Dark Book'? –Interrogo nerviosa Setsuna-

"Ah eso, te equivocas Setsuna, el 'Dark Book' no es un libro que contiene gente peligrosa, ese libro contiene gente 'pura' y que no tiene ni una pizca de oscuridad en su alma" –Dijo despreocupadamente la superior-

" _Si supieras que tan equivocada estas Jefa…espera…espera…ESPERA UN MOMENTO…eso quiere decir…que ir tras ella…¿¡Fue para nada!?"_ –Pensaba Setsuna muy nerviosa y tensa-

¿Y porque existe esa clase de libro, Jefa?" –Interrogo Sou con curiosidad-

"Porque hay personas torpes como tú o como Setsuna que no saben distinguir bien de una persona buena o mala, así que es por eso que tenemos ese libro, y bueno, no dejamos que cualquiera lo tenga por…las perversiones que puedan causar" –Dijo la jefa shinigami y miro de reojo a Setsuna-

Setsuna se quedó colorada al ver como su superior malinterpretaba la situación. Entonces, ella se percató de algo.

"Jefa, aun así…¿Por qué Konoka-san está aquí?" –Interrogo nerviosa la shinigami-

"Ella chupo tus fluidos ¿No?" –Dijo la superior shinigami-

Setsuna se puso más colorada que un tomate, y al par de dioses de la muerte, Hayato y Sou, tuvieron un desangre nasal, y Konoka se sonroso un poco, aunque tenía una cara de no "no sé de qué hablan, soy muy inocente para comprenderlo".

"Los humanos que absorben los fluidos de un dios de la muerte se convierten en uno ¿No aprendiste eso en tu entrenamiento?" –Le dijo la diosa de la muerte a Setsuna-

"¿¡En serio!?" –Exclamo con asombro Sakurazaki. Al parecer no le habían enseñado ese detalle-

"Es por eso que te encargo que la entrenes ¡Toma la responsabilidad!" –Exclamo la shinigami superior a Setsuna con frialdad y severidad en su rostro-

" _Esto…esto no puede estar pasándome…"_ –Pensó desesperada Setsuna y giro su vista hacia Konoka que la miraba risueña-

"Aprendiz de dios de la muerte, Konoka Konoe ¡Reportándose! ¡Por favor cuida de mi!" –Dijo Konoka y acto seguido se abalanzo hacia Setsuna abrazándola con mucha fuerza-

" _¿¡Porque a mí!?"_ –Pensaba con desesperación y nervios la pobre shinigami-

Konoka le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla a Setsuna, provocando que un ardor en sus mejillas se formara.

La pobre vida diaria de Setsuna, como maestra de dios de la muerte acababa de empezar.

 **FIN**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Y? Que les parecio? XD al final termino de verse muy similar al One-shot original :'v**

 **Acepto críticas para mejorar :D**

 **Sayonara y que tengan una Feliz Navidad! nwn/**


End file.
